The demands of the marketplace for high reliability and low cost HDDs continues unabated with the advance in HDD technology. A factor effecting reliability is the cleanliness of the internal environment of the HDD, because of the role that adventitious debris generated in the manufacturing process plays in maintaining access to information stored at high areal density (AD). In particular, any debris resulting from the manufacturing process, if left uncontrolled in the internal environment provided by the disk enclosure of the HDD, can have deleterious effects on fly-height of the magnetic-recording head leading to increased soft and hard error rates in the reading of information stored on the magnetic-recording disk. Thus, engineers and scientists engaged in the development of HDDs are becoming increasingly more interested in developing methods for reducing sources of adventitious debris generated in the manufacturing process of the HDD to reduce manufacturing costs, and increase the manufacturing yields of high-reliability HDDs.